Warna
by The Siren of Anthemusa
Summary: Warna itu banyak. Tapi kalau yang cocok dengan kise? Biarkan anggota GOM lainnya yang memutuskan


How crazy, wakatta you ni

How crazy, atashi no koto

How crazy, hanashu no wa yamete yo

"How Crazy – YUI"

.

Warna © ArcSa Reiyu

Disclaimer: Fujimaki-sensei, saya kasih penawaran lagi. Gimana kalau anda menukar KuroBas dan karakternya dengan hasil lukisan saya waktu SMP?

.

**Warning: Translate-an doujin, edit sana-sini, OOC(mungkin), cannon modify, typo(s), ngaco dan gak bener, BL, shuonen-ai, dll.**

A/N: saya nggak tahu mau ngisi apa. Tapi author's code saya selalu membuat saja wajib mengisi bagian ini. Jadi? UTS kurang ngajar DX sekolah ngajak ribut. Ampun deh, masa abis UTS mau langsung TO? Kasihanilah kami yang juga manusia xC

.

Kise tidak habis pikir, kenapa dari membahas warna kesukaan malah jadi membahas pakaian. Model pirang itu menatap ganjil teman-teman warna-warninya yang sedang duduk santai di lapangan.

Tadi, mereka sedang duduk-duduk santai di pinggir lapangan setelah Akashi selaku ketua merangkap pelatih _killer_ meniupkan peluit yang suaranya seperti suara terompet surga. Lalu, Kuroko bertanya padanya. Apa warna kesukaan Kise-kun? Dan kemudian mereka malah meributkan warna kesukaan. Setelah itu…

"Aku rasa, Kise-chin akan terlihat erotis kalau memakai baju warna ungu." …beginilah jadinya. Dimulai dengan Murasakibara yang berujar sekenannya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang nyaris tak pernah terlihat.

"Oy, jangan ambil langkah duluan donk!" lalu diprotes oleh Aomine yang selama ini jadi idolanya di klub basket.

"Warna hijau enak dilihat dan menyemangati." Dan kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Midorima dengan gaya khasnya. Menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

Sekarang, pemuda yang baru genap lima belas tahun itu hanya bisa diam dan membisu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan obrolan teman-temannya itu. Terlebih dengan raut bersaing yang sangat ditonjolkan oleh mereka. Termasuk raut Kuroko yang berubah ambisius dan tidak mau kalah. Kejadian langka.

Apa yang sedang terjadi hari ini, batinnya bartanya-tanya dalam diam.

"Kise-kun." Panggilan Kuroko membuat Kise keluar dari dunia imajinasi dan ratapan hatinya karena tidak bisa mengerti pokok pembicaraan lima manusia di sekitarnya itu. "Eh?" tanggap si pirang bingung, terlebih lagi ketika senyum kecil muncul di wajah manis si bayangan Aomine Daiki.

"Biru muda itu menyegarkan dan sangat cocok untukmu." Nah lo… penuturan Kuroko tadi makin membuat Kise sweatdrop. Otaknya makin buntu. Tidak mengerti.

"Laki-laki harus pakai warna biru." Tidak mau kalah, Aomine ikut menyuarakan aspirasinya. Sedangkan Kise kini meringis sedih. Masih tetap buntu.

" ." Akashi berujar santai dengan sebuah senyum misterius. Bagus, Kise merutuk dalam hati ketika kapten killernya itu ikut memberikan suara. Sungguh, apa hanya dia satu-satunya di tempat itu yang clueless?

"Etto, teman-teman?" pemuda pirang itu akhirnya buka suara. Menarik lima pasang mata dengan iris beda warna dalam gym itu ke arahnya. "Bukannya itu warna kalian sendiri, ya?" ungkapnya bingung, sebuah senyum kaku terlukis di wajahnya, "dan apa maksudnya 'memakai'? bukannya tadi kita sedang membicarakan soal warna kesukaan?" tanya sekaligus protesnya pada anggota Kisedai yang lain.

Lima manusia itu saling pandang lalu memasang raut faceplam. Jadi dari tadi Kise nggak ngonek? Begitulah kira-kira arti pandangan mereka.

Satu hal, bingung. Kise makin tidak mengerti ketika tiga dari lima orang pemuda itu menghela nafas pasrah. Kelihatan kecewa. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya hanya memasang tampang datar tidak bisa dibaca.

Bagus, dia makin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. "Ano, itu kan masalah nggak penti-"

"Salah!" belum sampai ucapannya selesai, Aomine memotong seenaknya. Membuat model manis itu berjengit kaget karena suara Aomine yang agak menggelegar di dalam gym.

"Eh?"

"Dengar ya, Kise." pemuda tan itu berucap sok wibawa. Rautnya serius, dengan dua alis menekuk ke dalam dan gesture tubuh yang agak tidak tenang. "Cuma gara-gara melihat warna kuning aku jadi erek-" sebuah gunting teracung tiga centimeter di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kosakata mesum-mu itu keluar." potong Akashi cepat dengan deathglare ampuh yang langsung membuat Aomine tutup mulut.

"…?" Sedangkan Kise yang sebenarnya menjadi pokok pembicaraan malah memasang tampang penuh tanya. Singkatnya, masih tidak mengerti.

"Biarku jelaskan, Ryouta." Ujar Akashi setelah mengembalikan guntingnya ke posisi defensif. Mata merahnya menatap lekat pada iris coklat madu si pirang. "Kami sedang membahas pakaian karena, 'Ryouta punya banyak sekali kaos merah'." Ucapnya dengan gesture santai yang khas.

Kise pun hanya bisa nyengir, binggung mau menjawab apa. Terutama kalimat 'Ryouta punya banyak sekali kaos merah' yang sengaja ditekankan Akashi saat bicara tadi.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau menggunakan warna merah setiap hari." Tanggap Akashi ringan saat melihat Kise yang nyengir dan tetap bungkam.

"Itu sih maumu!" protes Aomine pada ketuanya. Sukses mendatangkan sebuah gunting keramat yang ingin mengambil nyawanya.

_Dia benar-benar mengabaikan pendapat kita. _Begitulah aspirasi bisu trio 2MK alias Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kuroko ketika melihat nasib mengenaskan Aomine.

Sedangkan Kise, masih menyengir bingung dan terkekeh garing karena kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya. Sungguh, Kami-sama, Amaterasu Omikami, ada apa dengan hari ini?

"Nah, Kise-kun." Panggil Kuroko. Kise pun menengok ke arah pemuda itu. Cengiran cluelessnya berganti dengan senyum santai yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "Apa warna kedua kesukaan Kise-kun." Tanyanya datar.

Akhirnya, pertanyaan normal. Hatinya berteriak kegirangan. Akhirnya, akhirnya Kami-sama mau mendengar ratapannya! "Aku suka warna orange!" serunya semangat.

"…." Kuroko diam.

"…." Midorima tak bersuara.

"…." Akashi pun diam.

"…." Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah mouibo kesukaannya

"…." Aomine speechless.

Mereka semua diam tak bersuara selama beberapa detik. Orange, jawaban Kise tadi benar-benar tidak diharap untuk didengar. Siapa diantara mereka warna-nya orange? Pertanyaan ambigu itu membayangi delapan puluh persen dari seratus persen manusia-manusia yang berkumpul disana. Apa hati si pirang sudah tertambat pada Ichi** Kuro**** yang rambutnya orange ngejreng dari anime samping?

"Orange, huh…" Akashi menggumam pelan, sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya. Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara serta Kise yang mendengar gumaman Akashi menatap pemuda beriris amber itu dengan pandangan waspada. "Itu adalah warnamu dan milikku saat dicampur," jeda sebentar, "…. Di tempat tidur." Lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar dan raut polos.

"Hee?" Kise, speechless.

"Oi! Siapa tadi yang bilang nggak boleh ngomong mesum?" Lagi-lagi Aomine langsung protes tidak terima dan menuding si Kaisar Teiko itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa-apaan muka polos itu." Midorima pun tidak mau kalah dan ikut protes. Walaupun protesnya tidak lebih dari gumaman kesal, yang penting ia sudah ikutan protes.

"…." KRESS. Sedangkan Murasakibara, walaupun mulut bungkam, pemuda jangkung itu juga ikutan protes. Terbukti dengan suara kress yang berasal dari mouibo-nya yang digenggam terlalu keras.

"…." _Akashi-kun shinu_(Akashi-kun, mati). Yah begitulah, walaupun Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datar yang biasa. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi Akashi.

Dan kembali pada si pirang yang jadi pokok pembicaraan mereka.

_Astaga, hari ini hari apa sih?_ Keluhnya merana.

"Colors is a rainbow"

Satu minggu kemudian setelah obrolan ambigu yang membuat kepalanya sakit bukan main. Kise melangkah cepat menuju gedung gym utama untuk latihan rutin hari minggu yang sudah di jadwalkan Akashi. Dia telat, salahkan jadwal pemotretan yang nyerempet dengan jadwal latihan basket.

Sampai di depan gym, pemuda pirang itu langsung membuka pintu dan kemudian masuk ke dalam. Setelah masuk ke dalam, Kise lalu menutup pintu itu dan…

BAMM

Suara keras yang baru saja diciptakannya membuat keheningan langsung menyapa ruangan itu.

"Hehehe, maaf aku telat." Ujarnya dengan pipi yang agak memerah –malu. Dan yeah, semoga tidak dihukum oleh Akashi.

Semua diam dan menghentikan kegiatan. Bahkan Aomine dan Midorima yang sedang one-on-one langsung lupa situasi dan mengarahkan kepala ke sosok blink-blink Kise yang baru datang.

Hening….

"Huh?" dan Kise kembali speechless parah seperti satu minggu lalu ketika Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Aomine menatap kecewa padanya sedangkan Akashi terlihat menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Apalagi yang salah dengan hari ini? Ia pun bertanya dalam kesunyian.

Lalu, lima pemuda berwajah di atas rata-rata itu pergi meninggalkan Kise yang kebingungan. Menuju ke pojok lain di gym utama. Sebuah mini white board terpasang apik di sana.

.

**Merah: IIIII II (7)**

**Biru: IIII (4)**

**Biru Muda: IIIII (5)**

**Hijau: I (1)**

**Ungu: IIIII (5)**

**Pink: IIII (4)**

**Warna Lain: III (3)**

.

"Sepertinya hari ini pun warna merah lagi." Dengus Midorima kesal sembari mengambil spidol hitam dekat white board.

"Si bodoh itu pasti punya banyak sekali baju warna merah." Sahut Aomine menyetujui perkataan Midorima. Pemuda rambut hijau penggila Oha Asa itu sedang menambahkan satu garis di papan white board.  
.

**Merah: IIIII III (8)**

**.**

"Ryouta hanya mengekspresikan perasaannya." Ujar Akashi tenang, lengkap dengan seringaian khasnya.

Kuroko diam memperhatikan papan putih itu. "Seandainya kalian memasukan warna hitam di pilihan 'warna lain' ke poin-ku. Aku akan punya poin paling banyak." Ujarnya kemudian, tidak mau kalah dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Kise, di sisi gym yang lain, hanya bisa menatap kerumunan teman-temannya itu dengan ekspresi sweatdrop.

"Tuhan, apalagi yang terjadi dengan hari ini?" Keluhnya frustasi.

"Keep smile, Keep calm"

=DNE EHT=


End file.
